precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormfall
Stormfall is based on true events that happened between me and a twitch streamer that I care about named Stormfall33. the novel is set in a fantasy world based closely on colonial Britain upon the discovery of the new world. (east coast US) however this is a fantasy setting between two fictional locations. This novel is a dramatization from my perspective of events. notable characters: DEFINITIONS: ACT - 10% of the narrative GENERAL IDEAS FOR ACTS: * I guess Jay is trying to convince lady miranda that the dark cloud means a storm is coming, and tries to prevent Lady Miranda from setting sail. She sets sail anyway. * Jay is thrown overboard into the freezing ocean to die kinda like titanic. jay is rescued by alex in his old battered fishing ship. * Jay becomes captain of Elizabeths crew ship despite not wanting this to happen. and instead wishes to return to the employ of the Stormfall company * Jay views the Stormfall company as having an incredibly bright future. * The Stormfall company is building itself on top of hatred of Jay. ACTS * act 0 - (events preluding the narrative) establishment of stormfall company * act 1 - Miranda and Jay meet, Elizabeth. tabletop tavern, * act 2 - snowy promotion to captain over Jay, Jay grows distant, Miranda asks him to return. * act 3 - Miranda and Jay, no crew, Tim involvement, the looming storm, the dark cloud jay cannot remove * act 4 - the actual storm, peak winds, exile of Jay at sea thrown overboard into freezing ocean to die. * act 5 - Captain Jay is left without a ship or crew of his own. Introduction of Captain Dom, Cody, talking about Jared. * act 6 - Tim leaves due to the sickness of his relative. Captain Dominic becomes beloved by all. Captain Cody and Captain Jay continue communications in private. * act 7 * act 8 * act 9 - Lady Miranda considers reaching out to Jay. Jay ruins the opportunity. Captain Jay sends gifts to Lady Miranda * act 10 - IDEAS FOR ACT 1: * Jay becomes a privateer onboard the stormfall. * Jay is passed up promotion in favor of snowy * snowy abandons his position and leaves despite Miranda wanting him to stay * Jay leaves the Stormfall * Jay becomes captain of Elizabeths company ship * Jay doesn't like Elizabeths company as he views it as seedy and without a future. * Jay prefered Stormfalls company as he viewed it with a future. IDEAS FOR ACT 2: * Jay is asked to return by Miranda to Stormfalls crew. DO CHARACTERS HAVE ANCHORS * Miranda - anchor only in final moments of narrative * Jay - Major anchorpoint character * cody - anchorpoints after second two thirds. * Tim - maybe one minor anchorpoint. * Will - minor anchorpoint character INDIVIDUAL CHARACTER TIMELINES * Miranda - active throughout * Jay - active throughout * Cody - passive existence then active in final 66% of narrative * tim - Active in first 50% of narrative then ends. * Dom - non-existent then active in final 66% of narrative * Elizabeth - active existence in first 10% of narrative then non-existence, then passive-existence then active existence in 5% later. * Saker - active in 3% intervals throughout the narrative. non-existent otherwise. * Snowy - active existence in first 20% of narrative then non-existence. CHARACTERS IN ORDER OF IMPORTANCE * Miranda (major throughout) * Jay (major throughout) * Cody (major for second two thirds.) * Tim (major for first half) * Dom (major for second half) * Elizabeth (major in first third) * Saker (major when returning in narrative) * OTHERS FACTIONS IN TERMS OF IMPORTANCE AND OWNERSHIP * Stormfall Company (Owned by Miranda) * Tims investment brokers (funds pirates) * Templars * Assassins * East India Company * Government (ran by templars) * Sakers pirate crew (neutral non-allegiance pirates) * noterous pirate crew (strong link to templars and tim) * Kynes Peace Company (mercenary privateers) CHARACTER MOTIVATIONS IN TERMS OF GROUPING * Miranda - Strong templar heritage and ongoing connection but in secrecy. * Jay - newly introduced assassin. unknown templar heritage. * Saker - Pirate captain * Cody - ex-government navy officer. ex-tempar heritage * Emmia - leader of "east india company" * Jared - renounced templar heritage. * Tim - extremely strong templar bond and connection. (yet funds pirates) * Dom - renounced assassin heritage. buddying templar. * Will - Strong government connection * Government - templar organised but in secrecy. * Elizabeth - underworld connections. TEMPLAR MOTIVATION CHARACTERS Lady Miranda is a wealthy business-woman. Miranda is from templar heritage. although Storm originated from a noble family, the noble family collapsed from an unknown debt of her estranged father. leaving her with little wealth to her own name. having menial funds, she was supported by cody, an ex-navy general who advised storm to establish her own seafaring company. Miranda construcs the Stormfall. a large seafaring vessel and begins hiring privateers to form her crew. Miranda is aware of her templar heritage and secretly believes in it strongly. Only those that are the crew of the Stormfall are invited to Mirandas bar where she plays bar-games. Jay. Also known as the stray. is a humble lone-sailor. Jay becomes part of a respectable group of vigilante pirates. Jay fishes alone in his small vessel which often takes on much water as he strays deeper into the ocean. a natural jack of all trades and master of none. Jay has nothing to his name. he discovers a small cache of treasure one day and wishes to invest it. Jay often spends his nights alone staring up at the stars instead of in the belly of the local tavern. He first talks to Miranda and later Tim. each day The Stormfall passes him by and reaches into the deeper ocean in the horizon. Jay aspires to be part of the Stormfall crew, as he heard it's captain is an intelligent seafaring captain. It often takes days for Miranda to respond to Jays letters. Miranda personally asks Jay to return. Alex. a commoner girl that Jay befriends. Privateer Bose. a simple privateer in the Stormfall crew. seeks to travel to the new world. Privateer Conan. A small investor in Mirandas company and a privateer of the Stormfall. Dominic, a local blacksmith who works for the government that aspires to be at sea. Captain Snowy, he was the original captain of the Stormfall, however he never managed to sail the vessel into the deeper ocean. Snowy is simply a mercenary captain. and one day sails on an arctic venture, only to return extremely rarely. Miranda wants Snowy to return. however he rarely does. Captain Cody, also known as the Oathkeeper due to keeping his childhood oath to Miranda. an ex-templar navy general who has entered into the life of a noble privateer in his childhood friend Mirandas company. Cody is a very private individual who usually advises Miranda in secret. Although not a fan of pirtates. Cody no longer considers himself a templar. Captain Jared, an outgoing and extroverted navy general who is in foreign seas with his own crew. abandoning his templar heritage. said to return only once in a blue moon with spoils which he shares with his sister Miranda. He left the old world due to being tracked by an unknown person. Will the Scarlet, earning his title and notoriety because during normal day hours; will was a hooded executioner in employ by the kings government (a known templar) who often executed pirates. the tavern was often populated by templar privateers, and many pirates could not stomach being in the same tavern as the kings executioner, who had executed so many innocent destitute pirates. Lady Elizabeth, a distant friend of Storm that is running her own privateering company. Lady Elizabeth is determined to succeed in her business, however her wealth comes from her brothel. Elizabeth must try hard to change her image to that of a privateer and respectable businesswoman. she is in considerable debt. Commandant Garrett. second in command to Lady Elizabeth. Lady Emmia. A distant lady of great power. Has no connection to the story however many of Mirandas privateers were ex-privateers here. Kacey the barmaid. runs a sleazy bar. this is where Nannerpunk, Jay and Alex vacate from. Saker, a beloved pirate captain that was known for his philanthropy. often giving his wealth to Miranda. Saker was respected even somewhat by the king himself. Lord Tim the vicarious. a templar and a wealthy investor in Mirandas business. Tim earned his wealth through his exporting and importing coffee from the new world. and selling it to wealthy consumers. Tim was known for his philanthropy. despite his successes in the coffee trade. Tim, being unsuccessful in running his own privateering company invested in others. However. it is later revealed that Tim is not investing, but is simply giving generous gifts. he later vanishes into the story due to the personal sickness of his friend in the new world. It is thought that Tim secretly funds pirate crews. Lord Valcyro. a distant philanthropist. Pirate King Notoreus. Simply known as Notoreus. a pirate king. thought to be great friends with Tim and often thought to be Tims link to the world of piracy. upon the discovery of the